


Sick by orphan_account [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Sick by orphan_account read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: In which Cain catches feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick by orphan_account [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491942) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Title** : Sick  
**Author** : orphan account  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Starfighter  
**Character** : Abel/Cain  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : In which Cain catches feelings.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/491942)  
**Length** 0:12:28  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Sick%20by%20orphan_account.mp3)


End file.
